Jealousy
by Angel801
Summary: Naruto has a huge crush on a certain Uchiha but is too chicken to say anything. Will his friends help? Or will they just make things worse? My first Fanfic and has OC's in it! This is sort of just in my own made up world where they go to school but have ninja classes or something. Please help tell me what I need to fix! Rated M for later chapters.


**Hey all! This is probably my favorite couple and I wanted to write something for them! I have the switch syndrome which is where I switch between different couples as my favorites a lot:3 It might be a little rushed but deal with it!**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothing...yet! If I did, "Naruto" would be a serious yaoi ball of shojo goodness! ^-^**

* * *

Naruto watched in anger as yet another group of girls crowded Sasuke. He hated the girls who fawned over him, he hated how the raven did nothing to stop it, and most of all hated why he was so angry. Why was he so upset over something so stupid? He was confused and frustrated. He rubbed his face to try and wipe away the stupid feelings and took a deep breath. He looked up to see the raven smirking at him and he blew up. He clenched his fists and ran the other direction to the forest.

Green filled his vision as Naruto kept running deeper into the safety of the trees. He stopped in the middle of a large field surrounded by giant trees and shrubs. He looked to the sky and sighed at its prettiness. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wonder. Quickly they returned to Sasuke and his anger bubbled again. He looked around and spotted a particularly thick tree trunk. He yelled and ran straight towards it with his fist ready. As it made contact with the wood, a crack echoed through the air and Naruto just fell back exhausted into the grass. He closed his eyes and let his irritation float slowly away with the calming breeze.

"Stupid Sasuke…" he grumbled. he was drifting off when a shadow blocked his sunlight. He groaned and lazily opened one eye to look at what was disturbing his evening. He saw the very devil himself smirking down at him with his arms crossed. He jolted up and glared at the raven. "Sasuke. What do you want?" he asked once again irritated.

"I wanted to come see if you're ok. Now, why am I stupid?" he asked expectantly. Naruto just rolled his eyes and remained silent. The Uchiha didn't like being ignored. After more silence, he walked over to Naruto and yanked his arm harshly. The blonde looked at him and instantly to the ground. Onyx orbs stared him down and the blonde tried to free himself of the rough grip. "Naruto. Would you just look at me already? This is like the 6th day in a row of silence!" The raven was getting impatient now. What did he say? Was it something he did? The blonde never shut up, so naturally his best friend would be worried, right?

"….Let me go, Sasuke," Naruto murmured.

"What…?" "I said, Let _GO_!" The blonde jerked away his hand and ran off again. Why was he avoiding the dark haired boy? This was so stupid, if only Naruto would just _tell_ him. Sasuke shrugged it off and headed home. He would get the blonde to talk tomorrow. He swore to it.

The next day, Sasuke began looking for the dobe but he wasn't anywhere. He checked his house, his favorite park, all the ramen shops, and even tried Kiba's house. Empty. The raven sighed in exhaustion and was about to give up. Where could the stupid dobe run off to? He slowly made his way to the training grounds to take a break when he heard grunts and noises. He slowly made his way closer to the noises but made sure to stay in the shadows. He turned the corner to see said dobe kicking a tree stump and throwing kunai into another in one swift movement.

The raven smirked in satisfaction and was about to come out of the shadows when he heard Naruto mumbling things. He decided he was going to be nosy and eavesdrop on him as he slowly made his way to better spot so he could hear. He moved closer until he could make out some words.

"Stupid…Sasuke. Always…flirting and…being a…baka teme. I mean…what the…hell. Why does he have to be so…gosh…damned…perfect?!" He yelled between grunts and hits. He threw his last kunai into the tree and sighed. "I mean is he that stupid? Can't even see that….ugh!" he groaned as he kicked the tree.

"Well give him a break, Naruto. It's not like you can do anything about it," a voice suddenly said. Sasuke's eyes darted to the source to find a guy sitting in a nearby tree. He had brown hair and purple eyes but Sasuke had never seens him before.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason I shouldn't be mad at the teme?" Naruto whirled at the boy. The latter jumped down and stood next to Naruto. He crossed his arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because. You're too chicken to tell him so how would he know? If it bothers you so much, tell him. Or are you going to avoid it forever?" Tell me? Tell me what?

"Shut up, Nobuki…" Naruto pouted. The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. So this was Nobuki? Odd name, but who was he? Sasuke remained quiet in hopes of finding out what this thing was Naruto wouldn't tell him. He stealthily climbed up a nearby tree for a better look and saw the boys sitting in the shade of another a few feet away.

"Well how would I even tell him? He's Sasuke freaking Uchiha. He gets all the girls, the good grades, the stupid popularity. Not one person picks on him. Not one!" Naruto growled.

"From what I hear, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to do that. He's wicked strong…" Naruto growled in frustration at yet _another_ thing the teme has.

"I just want to see him un-perfect. Just _one_ thing that he can't do. Or one flaw. But does he have any? No~. The almighty Sasuke never does or says anything wrong cause he's so damned perfect!" Naruto kicked another tree and made the dwelling birds fly off in alarm. He groaned and returned back to Nobuki, cradling his sore foot. Nobuki just chuckled and tousled the blonde's hair. The blonde glared at him playfully and mumbled something about him not being a kid. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and listened closer as Nobuki leaned close to Naruto.

"There's no way he's perfect. There's always a flaw. Like mine is my little Sato~! And yours is your love for people no matter what they do. You're such a big softy Naru-Chan~," Nobuki began hugging Naruto and cooing as said blonde was trying to pry his lunatic of a friend off him.

"Nobuki~! Get off!" They were on their feet now and were struggling with each other. Naruto gave a hard yank and in an instant they were on the ground. Nobuki was on top of Naruto, practically straddling him, and they both froze as they took in the position. No one moved. Suddenly they both started to giggle at each other. Nobuki slowly got off the boy and stood up, offering his hand to help up the boy now covered in dirt. They had their arms around each other and the raven just glared. Did that Nobuki kid like Naruto? Maybe he was Naruto's…boyfriend? This shocked Sasuke. He felt anger but he didn't know why. 'It's because the dobe got someone before me' he told himself. He decided that he should play with the blonde a little over this new info. He had an evil idea and began hyperventilating. Suddenly he burst into the field.

"Narut-!" he froze and stared wide-eyed at the two boys with their arms around each other. Naruto quickly moved away from Nobuki with a blush and looked at the ground. "Oh, and who's this? Friend?" he asked as the blonde stayed quiet. The brunette made his way to the dark haired boy, completely un-fazed.

"Haiya there! Name's Nobuki Chikaru. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand with a big smile. Sasuke just 'hn'ed and turned back to Naruto.

"So is this why you're avoiding me? To hang out with your _boyfriend_?" he smirked as Naruto blushed harder and glared at him.

"Nobuki isn't my b-boyfriend, Teme! He's just a friend," he said, irritated. Said boy chimed in. "Yeah! Besides, he likes-!" He was cut off by Naruto's hand covering his mouth. They looked at each other in a silent conversation and when Nobuki nodded, Naruto let go. Sasuke looked at them with an intrigued glint in his eyes. But he had to keep this going. He was almost told something huge, he couldn't let it go now. He smirked again.

"Alright, then prove he's not your boyfriend," Sasuke challenged. He was interested to see how they were going to prove him wrong when it was so obvious they liked each other. Both stood in silence.

"Well, he's already dating someone so I don't know how he could like me," Naruto said matter-o-factly. Nobuki hit him upside the head and growled in his ear to shut up. Sasuke just chuckled.

"And do you have any proof?"

"….No…." the blonde said quietly. "But his b- I mean girlfriend is gone right now," Naruto wined after Nobuki hit him before he could say "boyfriend". This just made the Uchiha more irritated. They were even trying to lie about it- to his face even! He didn't know why it bothered him, but it did.

"Look Dobe. I don't care that you're gay. If you like Nobuki, then just say it. I mean it's not like I'm going to tell everyone," he rolled his eyes in emphasis. The blonde just groaned and threw his hands into the air in frustration as Nobuki just stood there. He pulled the blonde a little ways away and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke watched the blonde's face change from angry to flustered in seconds. Naruto just punched Nobuki's arm, yelled a "No way!" and stormed off with a blush dusting his face. Nobuki just laughed and ran after him, waving bye to Sasuke.

* * *

Later that night after Sasuke got home, he went straight to his room and turned on his laptop. As soon as it loaded, he typed in "Nobuki Chikaru" and hit enter. Suddenly a bunch of things popped up and he clicked on the first thing he saw. It was a picture on Nobuki and another person, his arms around them. He clicked an arrow and it showed another picture of the same two people, this time both eating in a Diner with Naruto. He hit the exit and realized it was a blog. Nobuki's blog. Apparently Nobuki was from a few towns over and hung out with Naruto a lot. He also had a sister and a boyfriend which didn't really shock Sasuke very much. He was still dating the red head according to his blog, so he wasn't dating Naruto.

Sasuke smacked himself. He'd probably looked really stupid in front of them earlier then. "Gre~at," he thought aloud. Well, he'd just apologize tomorrow. He shut his laptop and slowly got ready for bed.

.:*~*:.

Naruto was sitting on his bed clutching a pillow to his chest as he glared at the comforter.

"Oh, cheer up Naruto. It's not like it's the end of the world," Nobuki said calmly. Naruto just shook his head in denial. It _was_ the end of the world. Sasuke thinks he's dating his freaking best friend! How could Nobuki not get that?

"Nobuki. Think of it in my position. Like you had never asked Satoru-kun out but still had a huge crush on him. What if it was _him_ who saw us and was teasing _you_ like that," Naruto watched as the boy's smile slowly fade and make his way to Naruto's side.

"Man. This is bad…why don't you just tell him?"

"Are you nuts? Do you realize what he would do to me?" Naruto flipped out. There was no way in Ramen he was going to tell him. What if he gets rejected?!

"No, I'm smart. Because I went through this too, remember? I told Sato and now we're dating. Who knows, maybe it'll end like that for you too," Nobuki smiled encouragingly. Naruto just shook his head again.

"But Nobuki, that's just it. No one knows what will happen. I mean Sasuke isn't like Satoru-kun. What if he rejects me?" Naruto hid his face in the pillow to hide the tears building up at the thought. Nobuki was about to say something when his phone buzzed. He looked at the text message and his face lit up. He began texting furiously back and shut the phone.

"I'll be right back Naruto," he called as he walked out the door. The blonde just sighed into his pillow and sat in silence for what seemed like hours until his bedroom door slammed open again. "I've come with help!" Nobuki chirped. Naruto looked up to see none other than Satoru in his door way. Usually he would be really excited to see the teen but he couldn't even bring himself to get up. He just smiled weakly and hid in the pillow again.

"Naruto. That's no way to greet your guest!" Satoru's mocked hurt voice made Naruto smile a little. He looked up to see Satoru with his hands on his hips and a shocked face. Naruto giggled and patted the seat next to him for the red head to sit. He still looked the same; shaggy red hair that covered one eye, his usual grey shirt and black vest, his skinny jeans and converse, and bright brown eyes. "Look Naruto. You can't be scared of him forever," Satoru said patting Naruto's back.

"I'm not scared of him! I'm just scared he'll hate me….." he trailed off. Then Nobuki slammed his hands on Naruto's desk.

"Well you can either face him and tell him, or go back to just being friends for the rest of your life; never knowing if he would have said yes." Nobuki said as he turned away and grinned to himself. He knew Naruto was thinking this over silently in his head.

"…You're right Nobuki. I need to do something," Naruto said, determined. Satoru just silently laughed at how fast Naruto's mood changed. Then he had a thought.

"Now, we need a plan on how to tell him. I mean, it's not like you can just go up to him and say 'Hey Sasuke, I like you' straight up," the red head said. All were silent. How was he going to say something like that to the freaking teme Uchiha? That'd be like going up to Kakashi and taking away his Ichi Ichi book, or like slapping Gaara across the face. Suddenly the hyperactive boy started jumping excitedly.

"Oh! I have a great idea!" All eyes were on the brunette as he gave a small giggle. He leaned in close to the two and began telling his plan.

* * *

**Nobuki: you made me all happy in this one! And I got a lot of lines! ya~y!**

**Satoru: yeah but you got paired with me...**

**Austin: W-why am I not in this Angel-Sama? I-I want a part too...**

**Me: haha no way! This is all about NobuSato right now! **

**Austin: *pouts***

**Me: Oh, don't worry. I've got a ****_great _****idea for your story! *evil glint* **

**Anyway, hope you liked it! Gimme reviews so I know what to fix from my twisted brain! Guess what happens next. Will it be the classic cliché of jealousy? or will I make a twist? O-O**

**-BrokenAngel801**


End file.
